


Far from Home

by Burrahobbit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: DiMA is only mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, far harbor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After what had happened in Acadia, Nick Valentine knew there would be lots of questions that both of them would ask..."</p>
<p>Sole has to come to terms with themselves, with the help of a synth detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to try some things out. I've never written anything for Fallout, so I hope I got Nick Valentine okay. The sole survivor is unnamed, but they're heavily based on my first run through the game.

After what had happened in Acadia, Nick Valentine knew there would be lots of questions that both of them would ask - and, really, the older man should have learned to expect the unexpected from Sole.

"Hey, Nick?" Sole asked, looking up at the detective as they moved to the next person in Far Harbor they'd heard needed help. "What does it feel like to be a synth, compared to a human?"

Valentine made a small 'hm' sound before answering. "Well, kid, it's... hard to describe. For me, there's always been a clear line between human Nick and me." The synth pulled out a cigarette out of habit, not yet lighting it, just twirling it in his fingers idly. "I'm sure it's different for everyone, though." Nick said after a second.

Sole nodded, then fell back into their thoughts. Something about what happened had put Sole in a strange mood that Nick couldn't quite decipher.

When they were nearly finished buying supplies in the small port town, the vault dweller spoke again, their voice softer this time. "Do you think I'm a synth?"

The detective stopped his partner with a hand on their shoulder, turning them to face him. "You're worried about what DiMA said, aren't you?"

Sole shrugged. "I guess it's just a bit of a shock. I don't even know who I am."

The hand that wasn't on Sole's shoulder curled into a tight fist. "You wanna know who you are? You're a fighter. You're the general of the Minutemen, destroyer of the Institute, and secret agent of the Railroad. Hell, you're even the Silver Shroud. You've saved hundreds of people and dozens of synths." Valentine put his other hand on Sole's shoulder, staring right into their eyes. "You're the best goddamn partner an old guy like me could ask for, synth or not. You know I've had my fair share of troubles on this sort of thing, and you helped me through them. The whole commonwealth owes its life to you, and so do I."

Tears were pricking in Sole's eyes by the end of the speech. They wrapped their arms tightly around their friend. "Thank you, Nick."

With a smile, the detective hugged the survivor back. "It's the least I could do."

Sole pulled away, wiping at their eyes to get rid of the tears. "I suppose we should get back to work, right? It's like you said - there are a lot of people who need our help."

A small chuckle escaped the old detective. It was crazy how fast Sole could bounce back when they knew there was work to be done. Of course, that didn't mean that the matter was resolved - there would be more talks, tears, and hugs for a long time coming, but each of Sole's friends would be there to help them through it, no matter what. "Sure, sure. You ready to get DiMA's memories?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
